


Day Two: "It's a Scream"

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: "Come on, Garrus. It's going to be a real scream." #MEFFictober2019





	Day Two: "It's a Scream"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for the MEFFictober2019 on our facebook page. Prompt: "It's a scream". It's just a little snippet, but I couldn't get this out of my head.
> 
> For a complete list of the prompts, PM me. I will happily send you where you need to go.

"Come on, Garrus! It's gunna be a real scream!"

"I think I've had enough of a death wish when you drive the MAKO. I don't even know why we keep letting you do that."

"Let me?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "As if I need permission and I guess you'll take away my t-bird way too?"

"What's a t-bird?"

"Never mind." She shook her head. "Seriously, Garrus. You're going to love this. The owner wanted an endorsement, but I told him I needed to try the airball field it before he could get my endorsement."

"This is called paintball, you said. Is this a game kind of like the hoop and ball game I kicked your ass in?"

"Not my fault you're so tall." She grumbled. Jane opened her case and took out her paint ball gun and attached the CO2 canister. Then loaded her hopper with balls and shot him from across her bedroom where he stood just beyond the threshold. It hit him on the upper arm. If he'd been Human, this would have left a rather large welt. However with Garrus' natural plating, it just got his attention.

He wiped the bright orange paint off of his clothing and she shot him again. The wicked smile which he Usually left in battle crossed his face. "Oh, I am going to like this game."

*****


End file.
